ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Job Points
Category:Terminology Overview Start by talking with the Nomad Moogle next to Maat. Job Points enhance existing abilities and spells. Job Points are earned by accumulating Capacity Points from defeating enemies level 96 or higher. * You can start gaining Capacity Points once you have reached level 99 and received Job breaker from the Nomad Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. * Capacity Points gained depends on the size of your party, the area you defeat the enemy, and the level of the enemy. *The lowest possible amount of Capacity Points received starts at 75. Maximum possible gain is 65,535 CP/kill, with high level monsters like Plouton giving five digits to a party of six. * You gain 1 Job Point for every 30,000 Capacity Points earned. * You may hold a maximum of 500 Job Points. * The amount of Job Points needed per upgrade increases by 1 each upgrade (ex: the second rank of "Mighty Strikes Effect" requires 2 JP). Unlike Merit Points, it is possible to fully max out every category. * Job Points can only be spent on the job that earns them. Capacity Points *Earned from level 96 or higher enemies that grant EXP. **All Seekers of Adoulin Areas contain monsters in this level range. ***Escha - Zi'Tah(107-119), Escha - Ru'Aun (110-122), and Reisenjima (120-125). **Delve in Cirdas Caverns (U) and Yorcia Weald (U). **Incursion. **Certain Records of Eminence objectives. **Heroes of Abyssea areas (up to 99). **Other level 75 era usable zones: Garlaige Citadel(91-98), Toraimarai Canal(94-99), Bostaunieux Oubliette(94-99), Fei'Yin(95-99), Labyrinth of Onzozo(96-98), Kuftal Tunnel(99-103), Gustav Tunnel(100-105), The Boyahda Tree(102-107), The Shrine of Ru'Avitau(104-106) (refer to the Grounds Tome article for monster information). ***Some monsters in regular Dynamis also hit the bottom range. *You can earn a maximum of 65535 (maximum unsigned 16-bit number) from a kill. This is usually only possible by either using a Trizek/Endorsement Ring or during the Chain Capacity Bonus Points Campaign. *Reduced while in a party. **Reduction is also applied with an Adventuring Fellow summoned, even though fellows no longer reduce EXP gain. **Not reduced with Alter Egos present. **Penalty is reduced in Seekers of Adoulin dungeons. *Unaffected by Dedication and experience point bonuses, but can gain Commitment status. Trizek Ring from Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2015 and Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2016 gives +150%, Vocation Ring from Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2014 gives +100%, and Capacity Ring from Records of Eminence gives +50%. Facility Ring also gives +150% like Trizek, found in brown and gold chests in Escha areas or from Gobbiebox Special dial, but with only 3 charges, then needs to be tossed before you can get another. **Dedication and Commitment do not stack. *Corsair's Roll now effects capacity point gain the same percentage as exp bonus. *Some equipment can also increase capacity point gain, like Aptitude Mantle (+1) and Mecistopins Mantle. *Several "Cheer" key items gained from Monster Rearing also increase capacity point gain. *Several "Gifts" also increase capacity point gain. See below. *Completing Reive-related Records of Eminence objectives gives global bonuses of up to 56% total. Similarly, getting rank 10 in each nation and finishing the four expansions gives 10% each, for a total of 70%. *Increased by Capacity Chains, which function similarly to traditional Experience Chains. Chart for Capacity Points per kill Below is a chart for the base points gained per kill. Note that 110 below is based on a guess from the number sequence; currently, there do not appear to be any regular experience-yielding monsters at that level. Please do not add entries unless you're able to determine the base amount with 100% accuracy. Gifts Gifts are extra bonuses received in intervals after spending certain amounts of job points. Listed here. Job Point Bonuses Gift Bonuses Warrior Monk White Mage Black Mage Red Mage Thief Paladin Dark Knight Beastmaster Bard Ranger Samurai Ninja Dragoon Summoner Blue Mage Corsair Puppetmaster Dancer Scholar Geomancer Rune Fencer